


The Queen of Darkness

by FlyingHybrid



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingHybrid/pseuds/FlyingHybrid
Summary: A story about Dark Enchantress Cookie, the master of dark magic. Her progressive story in Cookie Run Ovenbreak about her corrupting the legendary cookies, and her origin story sprinkled in too.Btw this is my first work on this website LOL
Kudos: 5





	The Queen of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this series I am beginning to write. I felt as if Dark Enchantress Cookie deserved some kind of story and lore! There isn't a lot in the main Ovenbreak game to go off of, so some of these are my headcanons. Most of these, however, are based off in game information! 
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling from me. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! :')

She looks up to the sky…

The sky begins changing colour, turning into a colour she has never seen the sky be before. It was red just like a beautiful ruby. Dark clouds begin flooding into the sky as well.

Pomegranate Cookie looks straight on, seeing a tall, strange figure come out from the darkness. It was Dark Enchantress Cookie, riding on her staff. A portal appears behind her. Hands emerge from the portal, starting to wreak havoc at the surrounding buildings. 

Pomegranate Cookie looks over to Dark Enchantress Cookie, who was smirking evilly. “Won't you join me now?” She asks.

* * *

It was a normal day in the town, the Sacred Pomegranate Tree was standing tall and proud in the middle of the town. A young looking priestess walks up to it and holds her hands together. She bows her head and closes her eyes. 

Her eyes open when she notices a shadow over her. She looks over, seeing a stern face greeting her. 

“Hello, you seem to be an outsider. What brings you here?” The young priestess asks. 

The outsider bends down, looking down to the young priestess. “I heard from somebody that you hold great powers, passed down from many generations of sorcerers.” She seemed to smirk while saying this. 

“That is true.” The young priestess replied. She felt a knot in her stomach, how did she know this? Who told her?

“I would like to give you an offer.” She smiled, but that smile felt anything but friendly nor inviting. “I can make you more powerful than you are right now. You don’t need to follow the religious practices of this place. Come with me, and we’ll be powerful together.”

The young priestess blinks, taken aback by this strange offer. “Please, do not speak such nonsense. Tell me who you are.” 

“My name is Dark Enchantress Cookie.” She holds a hand out. “I am pleased to meet you, Pomegranate Cookie.”

‘Who told her my name?’ The young priestess thought to herself. She surely doesn’t remember telling this enchantress her name. She hesitated, but placed her hand in Dark Enchantress Cookie’s hand. “It is a pleasure meeting you…” 

“I will give you time to think about my offer, dear.” She turned around, about to walk off. “I will be back when the darkness arises and the sky shines like a precious ruby.” She then walks into a shadow, disappearing in the process. 

Pomegranate Cookie rubs her eyes in surprise. She looks up to the Sacred Pomegranate Tree, and sighs. She walks off back to her home. 

* * *

Pomegranate Cookie walks into her house, sighing as she sits down in a chair. She pulls out a magic mirror she was hiding in her robe. She looks at the mirror, seeing her expressionless face in the reflection. She shrugs, hiding the mirror back into her robe and getting up. 

She begins thinking out loud to herself. “Should I accept… Or should I deny?” She drags a hand down her face while thinking. “I… I like power.” She rubs her arm with her hand, brows furrowing as she gets frustrated with herself. “I don’t even know if I belong here.” She rubs her eyes with her finger and thumb.

She glances over to a picture on the wall, a young Pomegranate Cookie with an older man, her grandpa. “He always wanted me to do good things, huh?” She walks over to the picture and picks it up from the wall. “He told me I needed to wait before I became powerful like him.” She admits to herself, she never was one to have patience. 

“Damn old man.” She drops the picture onto the ground. “I want to be powerful… I want to have power.” She steps on the picture, though… It doesn’t really do anything to the picture. 

She goes over to her door and rests a hand on the doorknob. “I know my answer to her question, now.” She turns the doorknob, exiting out of her house. She looks up to the sky…

The sky begins changing colour, turning into a colour she has never seen the sky be before. It was red just like a beautiful ruby. Dark clouds begin flooding into the sky as well.

Pomegranate Cookie looks straight on, seeing a tall, strange figure come out from the darkness. It was Dark Enchantress Cookie, riding on her staff. A portal appears behind her. Hands emerge from the portal, starting to wreak havoc at the surrounding buildings. 

Pomegranate Cookie looks over to Dark Enchantress Cookie, who was smirking evilly. “Won't you join me now?” She asks.

“Yes. I will join you, master.” Pomegranate Cookie replies. 

“Good, good.” Dark Enchantress Cookie pats a spot on the staff. “Come join me, then.” 

Pomegranate Cookie walks over and jumps onto the staff. The both of them fly off into the darkness, disappearing together. The hands continue to wreak havoc across the town. The buildings crumble, cookies scattered all around the streets, and the Sacred Pomegranate Tree is left in a weakened state.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first piece of work on this website!!! I hope you enjoyed it! <3333 Next chapter may come... Soonish. When I feel like it. XD


End file.
